Wenn die Farben kommen
by Curupirax
Summary: Lightning sitzt mit Hope im Garten, als er ihr eine Frage stellte, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Lightning x Hope


„Wenn du dir eine der Jahreszeiten aussuchen könntest, welche würdest du nehmen?"

Diese kurze Frage, die er aus dem Kontext gerissen einfach in ihr Gespräch einwarf, ließ Lightning verwirrt aus ihrem Buch aufblicken. Vielleicht der Sommer? Weil Serah zu dieser Zeit meist besonders glücklich wirkte. Aber auch der Winter hatte seine guten Seiten, dachte Lightning, als sie sich an den Letzten erinnerte. Als Snow sich im Haus verbarrikadierte, weil es so eisig kalt war. Er machte seinen Namen in diesem Winter keine Ehre, was Lightning dazu veranlasst hatte, den Winter zu mögen. Aber war das wirklich ihre liebste Jahreszeit?

„Wieso fragst du?"

Lächelnd klopfte Hope hinter sich an den Baumstamm, an welchen sie sich anlehnten, und deutete danach auf den Rasen mit den kleinen Gänseblümchen, auf welchem sie saßen, bevor er hinauf in das Blätterdach blickte, welches sie vor Regen schützen würde.

Lightning saß oft hier, wenn es das Wetter zuließ.

„Beides verändert sich im Laufe der Zeit. Der Baum hier hat saftige grüne Blätter, doch im Herbst ist er so bunt, dass das Grün im Frühling und Sommer kaum mithalten kann. Und der Rasen, wie oft mussten wir immer im Sommer raus um ihn zu stutzen, weil das Gras zu hoch wuchs?"

Sie folgte seinem verträumten Blick, doch konnte sie nur raten, weshalb er auf einmal auf diese Frage kam, wo er zuvor doch ganz begeistert von einem Professor an seiner Universität erzählt hatte.

„Es ist mein erster Herbst, denn ich in deinem Garten erlebe, Light. Winter, Frühling und Sommer kenne ich schon."

Er hatte recht, nicht mehr lange, wenn der Herbst vorbei sein würde, wäre Hope ein Jahr bei ihr. Vor beinahe einem Jahr hatte sie ihm das alte Zimmer von Serah angeboten. Wie schnell die Zeit doch verflog, wenn man sich wünschte, sie würde nie Enden. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an den Baumstamm, der so breit war, dass sie locker nebeneinandersitzen konnten. Wie alt mochte er wohl sein? Älter als sie? Vielleicht … aber älter als Hope?

„Was denkst du, ist der Baum älter als wir?" Ihre leise Stimme überraschte sie, doch Hope schien sie verstanden zu haben, vielleicht hatte er auch verstanden, worüber sie wirklich nachgedacht hatte.

„Lass einen Experten kommen und er wird es dir schätzen. Vielleicht ist er älter als du, vielleicht auch älter als ich, aber ist es am Ende nicht vollkommen egal?"

Stimmte es? Zählte das Alter nicht? Fast, ja beinahe glaubte Lightning, Hope würde sie durchschauen, würde ihre inneren Zweifel kennen, mit denen sie schon seit seinem Einzug zu kämpfen hatte.

„Zurück zu meiner Frage Light."

„Winter", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sich erinnerte, dass es ein Winter war, als er wieder in ihr Leben trat, in ihr Leben auf der neuen Welt.

„Wieso der Winter? Man sieht keine wunderschönen Pflanzen, nur Schnee."

Nein er hatte unrecht, denn sie erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Zaubernuss, die dem tristen Weiß und Grau noch eine zusätzliche Farbe geschenkt hatte. Es war in ihrer Kindheit hier auf der neuen Welt, als ihre Mutter noch lebte und Lightning sich über ihre Haarfarbe mokiert hatte. Weil die Kinder in der Schule immer dachten, sie und Serah würden sich die Haare färben.

Daraufhin ging ihre Mutter mit ihr und Serah an einem Wintertag hinaus und erklärte ihnen, dass sie genauso besonders waren, wie die Zaubernuss, die die Königin der Winterblüher war und in einem genauso schönen Rosa erstrahlte, wie das Haar von ihr und Serah. Seit jenem Wintertag war sie stolz auf ihre außergewöhnliche Haarfarbe. Jahre später fand sie heraus, dass es eine gezüchtete Art und eigentlich ein blasses Rot war. Doch auch mit diesem Wissen war dieser eine Tag, damals im Winter, ein besonderer in ihrem Leben gewesen.

„Du irrst", sagte sie schlicht und blickte wieder auf ihr Buch. „Welche Jahreszeit ist denn dein Favorit?"

„Wieso irre ich?"

„Ich zeige es dir im Winter, wenn Snow sich wieder im Haus einsperrt. Also, deine Jahreszeit?"

„Der Frühling. All die Farben, die man in dieser Zeit erblicken kann … doch auch der Herbst hat seine Vorzüge. Aber nein, definitiv der Frühling."

Lightning fragte nicht nach einem Grund, schließlich hatte er es auch nicht getan, weshalb sie ihr Buch aufschlug und wieder zu lesen begann. Erst als sie das Gespräch beinahe schon wieder vergessen hatte, sprach er weiter und holte sie zurück aus ihren Träumereien.

„Ich liebe es, wenn die Sonne das erste Mal wieder Wärme spendet, wenn die ersten Blüten aus den Knospen kommen, wenn die Zugvögel erwachen und sich einen der vielen Bäume zum Brüten suchen. Ich verstehe erst jetzt den Begriff der Frühlingsgefühle wirklich, denn es ist nicht wirklich das, was man in den Medien suggeriert bekommt, es ist viel mehr. Denn, wenn immer ich in dieser Jahreszeit ...", er unterbrach seine Schwärmerei und blickte sie ernst an. Davon irritiert schaute sie auf, sah direkt in seine Augen und verlor sich unbemerkt in ihnen, weil sie sich so sehr an den Winter erinnert fühlte.

Erst seine geflüsterten Worte zogen sie zurück, aus den Tiefen seiner Augen.

„Was?", hauchte sie und war versucht, einfach aufzustehen, doch er hinderte sie daran, indem er ihr sanft das Buch aus den Händen nahm und ihre Hände mit seinen verband.

„Ich sagte", begann er zu flüstern und näherte sich ihrem Ohr. „Wenn die Farben kommen, all die Farben der erblühenden Pflanzen, erinnert es mich daran, was ich jedes Mal fühle, wenn ich dich ansehe."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Lightning und sie spürte, wie sich auf ihrer Haut eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete.

„Hope ich - ich glaube nicht ..."

Er unterbrach sie und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre, überließ es aber Lightning, sich zu entfernen, oder ihm auf diese Weise zu antworten. In dem Moment, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, waren alle Zweifel weggewischt, als ob es sie nie gegeben hatte.

Sie küssten sich, bis das Abendrot die Sonne verdrängte und die Luft langsam kühler wurde.

„Claire ich Liebe dich."

„Ich weiß", lächelte sie sanft und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.


End file.
